Sugar and Spice Makes Nothing Nice
by Noodle and Shnoodle
Summary: Two sisters get what they've always wanted when they are both picked for an exchange program: a year in Japan. But can they keep their cool when things go from increadibly cool to freakishly insane as they start making friends and enemies in high school
1. Chapter 1

Two sisters finally get what they've always wanted when both are picked for an exchange program: a year in Japan. Things go from amazingly cool to freakishly insane when they start making friends (and enemies) in high school.

Parings: LightXMisa and….. SURPIRISE!

A Dream Is A Wish Is A Nightmare

Melinda rolled out of bed, trying to grab her cell phone that was ringing so loud that her deaf neighbors back home could hear it. "Why the hell do I set this damn thing so loud?" she questioned herself. Melinda had tendency to curse when she was cranky. Her sister always said that she should try to break the habit.

She walked out of her room in her pajamas and put some bread in the toaster.

Then she slowly moved to where she remembered leaving the Cheerios and pored a bowl for her sister.

Melinda left the kitchen and walked into her sister's room to wake her up.

"Ray," she said calmly. "Ray, wake up. We have to go talk with the principal today. Remember?" she shook her slightly. It didn't take much to wake Ray up, but it did take something to get her going.

After she got Ray up, they ate their breakfast. As they were eating, Ray looked at her and said, "Wait, Melinda. Isn't the meeting tomorrow? Today's Thursday."

Melinda looked at her. "Ray, Japan in one day and two hours ahead of New York. Today is Friday," she said calmly eating her piece of toast.

Then out of nowhere Ray said again, "good thing you know how to cook."

"Yeah, Cheerios and toast are so hard to make."

They got to the school and got everything they would need for the next Monday and so far, everything seemed like it would work out very well. Until the actual meeting started.

"Okay so here are your schedules and the supplies that you will need," the principal said.

"Does every class in the same subject need the same materials?" Melinda asked.

She decided to not go into AP classes in Japan. Also, Ray and Melinda only shared one teacher for their majors and that was Language Arts, the only thing she didn't need help with.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he asked Melinda.

She took Ray's schedule and placed both of theirs on the table. "We share one teacher in all of our majors. That's not good," Melinda stated shaking my head.

"Well we assumed since the two of you were sisters, that you would want at least one class together but if not then I guess-"

"That's not what I mean," she cut him off. "We need to share more than one teacher for our majors. If not then we'll all have a problem."

"Now could you please explain to me why you two need to share all of your teachers for your majors?" he asked seemingly to get more annoyed by the second.

Melinda locked her fingers and cleared her throat. "Do you know what happens when someone feels like they're falling behind or not fitting in?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"I believe one could refuse to do any work completely, or…"

"Refuse to do something like come to school on time or at all for that matter. Now do you see why we need to share teachers?" Melinda asked getting impatient with the idiot.

"Oh so your sister suffers from that kind of situation?" he asked her with a blank face.

Melinda smacked her forehead and shook her head slightly. Then Melinda brought up her head, put her hand down and smiled. "Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying. Now are you going to switch her classes so we can avoid something like that from happening?"

He took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing down the names of Melinda's teachers. "If you could wait about five minutes, your sister could have her new schedule. I'll be right back." Then he stood up and left with Ray's schedule and the piece of paper he just wrote on.

Ray turned to Melinda and said in a small voice, "Melinda, you really didn't have to do that. Everyone probably learns the same things. It would have been okay."

She looked at her and said, "What if your science class went ahead faster than my science class? Then I wouldn't know what you were learning and I couldn't help you. I think it's better that we have the same teachers so I know what you're doing and I can help you when you need it. It will all work out for the best. Trust me." She smiled reassuringly when she saw someone outside the door staring at them.

Melinda was about to stick her tongue out at him when the principal came back with Ray's new schedule. He handed it to her. "Okay, just make sure that the teachers are correct then you should be good."

They started to compare teachers and when they were certain that they had the right teachers, they thanked him for his time and left.

As they were getting closer to the door, Melinda bumped into someone. Before she could even say sorry he said, "you know, you weren't really doing much to help our view of American girls like you back in the Principal's office."

She looked at him and said, "oh yeah? Well what's your view on American girls like me?"

"Spoiled brat bitches!"

"What?" Melinda almost yelled.

"Melinda, I think we should go now."

"No let's hear what _it_ has to say."

He glared at her before saying what he was planning on saying. "Here let me tell you because apparently you're too stupid to see it in yourself. The girls that always walk around with their designer bags on their arms, the cheerleader, stuck up, 'I'm too cool to talk to you' assholes."

"Mello, maybe you should stop," the boy next to him said while playing a video game.

"I am nothing like that! Right Ray?" She turned to her sister to back her up on that.

"I'd rather not be-" she began

"Who's she, your keeper?" he scoffed pointing to Ray.

Melinda pointed to the boy that spoke before and said, "Who's he your lackey?"

"Melinda did you leave the stove on?"

"Don't be silly Ray I never even turned the stove on," she said reassuringly to her sister.

"Bipolar," he said.

"Dick. Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you something you don't have," Melinda said smiling. Then she turned to Ray and pointed to the door and said, "now we can go."

As they walked away she heard his friend say, "Am I really a lackey?"

"You really listened to what she said? Let's just go!"

The rest of Friday, Saturday, and Sunday went by a little too fast for Melinda's liking, but at least she had the satisfaction of what happened on Friday.

She repeated the process of waking up Ray and getting her ready along with herself, and then they walked to school. It was actually a pretty nice walk.

They walked into the building and of corse everyone was staring. It got kind of annoying so the two girls walked to class as fast as possible.

Their first class was math in room 236. The night before, they were laughing because the teacher's name was Aizawa. They found the class easily (thanks to a map they were given. The fact that Melinda didn't turn it upside down by accident helped too.).

They walked in and they were the first two in the room, aside from the teacher of corse.

"Oh, hello. May I help you?" He asked standing up from his seat at his desk.

"We're the transfer students," Melinda said handing him a note the principal told them to give their teachers.

"Ah, so the two of you are the Gordon sisters?" he asked.

"Yup. I'm Melinda and she's Ray."

"Okay the two of you can sit…" he looked back at his seating chart to see where an open seat was. While he was doing this, three boys walked in and took their seats. Then he walked over to two desks that were next to each other and told the two girls they could sit there.

They got bored waiting for class to start so Melinda took a sheet of paper from Ray and wrote stuff on it. The first thing she wrote was "Boys will be boys hiding in estrogen."

Ray just looked at her.

She smiled and shrugged. Then Melinda took her paper again and wrote, "When you're in black slacks with accentuating off-white pinstripes. Whoa-oh!"

Okay that last one is kind of their inside joke.

Up until then, Melinda didn't even realize the two boys sitting in front of her. But if she did notice them earlier, they would have had a problem.

The class filled and the late bell rang loud. Class was in session.

The teacher began to write notes on the board and the two girls copied down the numbers. Melinda was able to tell some characters because of past experience but she knew she would have to get the rest translated by someone else later in the day.

Aizawa passed notes back and the boy sitting in front of Melinda turned around to give her the paper and stopped.

They looked at each other until Melinda got annoyed and yanked the paper out of his hand.

As the boy began to turn back around Melinda heard him mumble, "She had to be in my _first_ period class. First thing I see in the morning is that?" Then he turned to the boy next to him, "What did I do that would make God want to punish me?" He asked jerking his thumb back to indicate that Melinda was his "punishment".

The young American glared at the blond boy and took a deep breath, then went back to her work. _'Why do I have to deal with this retard again? And now I have to deal with him every morning to boot! I'll be okay if he just insults me but I swear to God if he goes too far and takes a shot at Ray, I'll mess him up so badly he won't remember his name!'_ Melinda thought angrily.

The bell signaling the end of first period rang and Ray and Melinda left the room.

In the hallway to their second period class, Melinda turned to Ray, "I can't believe I have to deal with that blond idiot again."

"Are you sure it's him? I mean it could be someone-"

Melinda cut her sister off, "Ray, how many blonds are there in Japan. Think before you answer this one. Not anime, but real life Japan," She paused. Ray didn't answer. "Yeah, exactly."

They got to second period and Melinda put her books down and sat down letting out a huge sigh. She put her elbow on the desk and rested her forehead in her palm.

"Hi," a small voice said. Melinda looked up to meet the attention of the speaker. It was a petite girl with long black hair. She had big eyes and was clearly a year younger than Melinda and Ray.

"Hello," Melinda said back.

"My name is Yagami Sayu," the girl said bowing slightly before taking the empty seat next to Melinda.

Melinda bowed her head and said, "Nice to meet you Sayu. My name is…" Melinda took a moment to think of how to introduce herself. "Gordon Melinda… Did I say that in the right order?"

Sayu giggled, "M-Hm."

"Hey," a boy called. Melinda looked up to see the dreaded blond, horribly cut hair. "Those are our seats," He said rudely.

"Oh you again," Melinda said angrily as she stood up to meet him eye level.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mello," Sayu said as she stood up.

Melinda stuck out her hand to stop Sayu, "Are there assigned seats in this class?" She asked Sayu.

"Uh, no. But-"

"Then he could find a new seat. And I'm sorry, what did she call you? Mello? That has to be the worst nickname I have ever heard in my life. And trust me, I've heard some pretty bad nicknames."

Mello slammed his books on Melinda's desk. "If you were smart little girl, you'd keep your mouth shut. Or else!" Mello roared.

"Or else what?" Melinda asked matching his volume.

Mello was about to yell something back when the door flew open. A woman wearing a black shirt, a baby pink jacket and a white skirt stood in the doorway. Her hair was black and put up in a bun in the back of her head with her bangs hanging out. "Mello. New girl. In the hallway now!"

Melinda looked at the teacher then glared at Mello before leaving the room, Mello followed her out of the room and stood in the hallway.

The teacher turned to Melinda and began with her, "I expected as much from Mello, but from you? First impressions can only be made once, you hear me? Now what's your name anyway?"

Melinda looked the teacher square in the eye and introduced herself the same way she did with Sayu earlier, "Gordon Melinda."

"Well Gordon-san, would you like to take a guess at what kind of first impression you made on me just now?"

Melinda took a deep breath in, "Pardon my rashness sensei, but the impression I was trying to send out was that I'm not prepared to take any crap from my fellow students," She looked at Mello.

"Be that as it may, the two of you will see me after school for detention, today and for the rest of the week. Are we clear?"

"Hai sensei," Mello said.

"Yes sensei," Melinda said looking to the ground.

Sorry it's so long. I have been working on this for quite a while. Between schoolwork and drama, whew it's all too much for me (obscure pinky and the brain reference. Congrats if u got that!). I was too lazy to use my creativity for the teacher so I just used how I remembered Ichigo's teacher looked like on Bleach in Ep. 11 I think. Read and Review and enjoy the randomness that is my brain.

**--Mina4life**


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda dropped her books on a desk grumbling to herself about how much she hated Mello.

"Melinda. Melinda!"

Melinda turned around to see who was calling her. She saw Ray and Sayu standing in the doorway. The teacher walked up between Melinda and Ray, "I'm sorry, the two of you can't come in. It's detention."

"Just hold on for a second," Sayu said. "Melinda, Ray says you should take off your reading glasses."

Melinda put a hand up to her face and hit her glasses. She took them off and put them away, not saying a word of gratitude to either her sister or her new friend.

"She'll be out in ten minutes. You're welcome to wait out here, but you can't come in," The teacher said before she closed the door.

Sayu turned to Ray, "Well that was rude."

"Not really," Ray stated, "I mean, she has a point. It is detention after all."

"Not that. Melinda didn't thank us or anything after we kept her from getting nauseous from her glasses. She didn't even say anything to you and you're her sister," Sayu said. She couldn't believe how Melinda could have been so cruel while Ray was so calm about it. "Yeah, she gets like that. When she gets in a bad mood, she has to take it out on something. Better us than the teacher or Mello," Ray explained. "But I don't think she got it all out yet. She'll be done as soon as she smiles or cries. I don't think she'll need to cry this time."

Sayu couldn't believe Ray's reaction. "I wish Light were this understanding with me. If I ever got like that he wouldn't take it for a second. I guess she doesn't know how good she has it." Sayu was truly jealous.

As Sayu and Ray had a moment of silence to end the conversation, Mello and his friend walked passed them. As they both tried to enter the teacher called, "I'm sorry Matt, you can't come in."

The other boy nodded, closed the door, and stood outside on the other side of the door as Ray and Sayu.

Ray looked at Sayu, "Who is that?" She asked.

"That's Matt. Him and Mello are best friends but he's clearly more down to Earth and calmer than Mello," Sayu said.

Ray turned to the goggled boy on the other side of the door and said, "I'm sorry about this. Melinda doesn't always know how to tone it down." Ray gave a small smile while Sayu was amazed that she would just start talking to someone that she didn't know.

Matt put his hands in his pockets and looked up. "Don't feel bad," he said. "It's Mello's fault they're in detention anyway." Matt looked at Ray and Sayu and said, "She's the only person who really stood up to Mello in this school and I guess he felt threatened by it."

Ray leaned over to Sayu, "Kind of makes you wonder what kind of trouble she got into back home."

Mello and Melinda sat in silence while the teacher just watched them. "Would either one of you like to explain what happened second period today?" She asked.

Mello shot a glance at Melinda who was just sitting in her seat, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Jun-sensei, I didn't do anything wrong," Mello started. "Her and Sayu were sitting in mine and Matt's seats. I was just trying to get her to move." He was expecting her to but in, but when she didn't he continued, "I was only standing my ground and since I've been in this school longer than she has, I have a little authority over her."

Jun looked at him and said, "Mello, she has a name. Do you know it?"

Mello looked at Melinda. He couldn't even believe that she was the same girl that picked two fights with him already. Mello looked away, "No."

"Why don't you introduce yourself," Jun said.

Melinda looked up, "Hm? Oh um. M-my name's Melinda."

Mello looked at her like she had two heads. _'This is not the same girl from second period today. Maybe her and her sister switched,'_ Mello thought.

Jun hung her head over the chair she was sitting in, "You know what, this is torture. You guys get that you shouldn't do what you did today again so I'll let you go and you don't have detention the rest of the week. I just don't want anymore arguing. Okay?"

"Hai," Mello said.

Melinda just nodded her head quietly.

"Okay, dismissed," Jun said waiving her hand in the air.

Both students exited and walked away with their friends. As they were walking away, Matt turned to Mello, "Don't you think you should have apologized? I mean you did get her detention on her first day of school."

Mello kept looking forward and said, "Don't be stupid Matt, I didn't do anything wrong."

-&-

As the week went by, Melinda and Mello talked less and less until on Friday, they didn't even look at each other, and Ray and Matt thought everything was okay, until after 8th period science one day.

Everyone was leaving, when Masao, the teacher said, "Gordon-san, Matt-san, and Mello-san, may I see the three of you for a moment?"

As the three of them got to Masao's desk, Ray walked in, put her books at her desk and froze. _'Did she really do something that would get her detention again?'_ Ray wondered.

"I've been noticing that Melinda's grades are increasing steadily."

Mello rolled his eyes. "I've also been noticing that your grades, Matt and Mello, have been steadily decreasing until the point where you're almost failing."

Mello smirked, "Almost but not quite yet."

"Yes Mello. You must be quite proud of a…" He trailed off as he went to look up Mello's average, "A 65 average."

"WHAT?" Mello exclaimed.

Matt chuckled, "You're dead."

"You're one to talk Matt," Masao looked up Matt's average on his laptop. "63."

Matt's mouth fell open.

"So what I'm proposing is that Melinda be a tutor for the two of you," Masao said folding his hands on his desk looking at his three students.

"Her?" Mello raised his voice slightly.

"Of course if you guys don't want a tutor, I could always make the two of you come to mandatory extra help, before and after school everyday. Well, what do you say?"

The bell rang.

"We'll take the tutor," Matt said quickly.

"What?" Mello asked annoyed. Matt looked at him and looked him in the eye through his goggles, "We'll take. The tutor."

Mello crossed his arms across his chest and looked away. "Fine."

"Alright then, the three of you could work out a schedule while I write you three passes."

_As if it wasn't bad enough that I have to tutor him now I have to walk to next class with him too! Well I could always walk on the other side of Matt and not talk to him at all._ Melinda thought as she took her pass from Masao.

As Melinda walked out of science she gave Ray a reassuring smile and said, "I have officially fallen into the depths of hell." And with that said, Melinda left the room with Matt and Mello.


End file.
